


The Prince's Man

by demon_faith



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_faith/pseuds/demon_faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I'm the prince's man, always</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Man

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://30-wounds.livejournal.com/profile)[30_wounds](http://30-wounds.livejournal.com/): #9 Black and blue. ([table](http://demon-faith.livejournal.com/190808.html))

Merlin cursed the day he'd ever come to Camelot. Why did Arthur send for him at three o'clock in the morning? He may be the prince but that didn't give him the right to demand things from him before dawn.

He had sent the sleepy kitchen boy home and pulled on a mismatch of clothes, stumbling out of Gaius' chambers and into the courtyard. The November air was freezing and he hugged himself, glaring at the frost forming on the stone.

It was going to be something stupid, he could tell. 'Fetch me feathers, Merlin' or 'find me a donkey, Merlin' – Arthur was quite ridiculous when drunk. And why else would he be up at this time, if not to drench himself in mead and torment his manservant?

He would make him pay for it in the morning - slam the door just after daybreak and throw open the curtains with some chirpy whistling. That would teach him to summon Merlin at such-

The first blow came from behind, knocking him to his knees and leaving his head spinning. He felt a kick to his ribs and he hit the floor, as a fist slammed into his face. After that, it was chaos, fists and boots connecting at random, together, everywhere.

There was more than one, maybe four, but he had screwed his eyes shut, hoping he'd pass out soon. He tried to remember a defence spell but the next punch to the head wiped it from his mind.

Suddenly, he left the ground, his arms twisted painfully behind him as his feet trailed beneath him. A gauntleted hand lifted his chin and he hesitantly opened his eyes. The knight wore full armour, as did the man behind him, and he felt the chill of metal through his shirt on both sides. Four knights. Arthur's knights.

"You, pretty boy, have a lot to answer for."

"Wha-?"

Another punch to the gut and he groaned. "Don't speak to me, pig. You've got the ear of her royal highness now and we don't get a look-in. You, pretty boy, have stolen our court favour."

Merlin struggled to breath through the pain and the shock. Arthur. This was about Arthur.

"I wonder what he sees in you – are you a good lay, pretty boy? Tell you what: renounce the prince and we may spare your life. We'll even give you a little…favour ourselves, won't we, men?"

They laughed crudely and Merlin tensed. He pulled away from them and spat blood on the knight's boot. "Go to Hell."

The gauntlet tightened on his cheek, scraping the skin. "What did you say?"

Merlin glared at him. "I'm the prince's man, always."

He was gathering the strength for a spell when the two knights hit him at once, knocking the breath out of him and sending him sprawling on the stone. "I'll teach you respect, pretty boy. Men."

Hands on his waist and he cried out, but then there was a clatter from the kitchen across the yard. The knights dropped him and fled, leaving him shivering on the ground.

He had to get to Arthur. He had to warn him. With a moan, he tried to inch forward but his arm spasmed and he curled into a ball, shaking with pain.

Arthur. He had to save Arthur, he thought, as he finally passed out.

~

Where was Merlin? He'd sent for him over an hour ago – he couldn't be that incompetent! He'd felt bad for summoning his manservant so late, but his father had sprung this hunting trip on him at dinner and none of his stuff was ready. After a futile attempt to organise it himself, he knew he'd have to involve Merlin – only he could understand this ridiculous system of storage.

He'd have to look for him – again. This was becoming a regular occurrence. What kind of prince had to look for his manservant? A manservant who didn't even address him correctly? With a shake of his head, he pulled on his cloak and ventured out of his chambers. He would be having serious words when he found him – he thought 'idiot' would feature quite prominently.

When he reached the courtyard, he stopped short, before breaking into a run. It couldn't be…not this crumpled heap in a bloody pool…no…

"Merlin? Merlin!"

He touched the frozen cheek with his fingertips; Merlin flinched away and Arthur drew in a sharp breath. Someone had beaten him and left him for dead. When he found them…

With difficulty, he reigned in his anger and, with infinite care, drew Merlin into his arms like a maiden. He flinched again, a low moan leaving his lips, and Arthur stood quickly, marching across the courtyard as if Hell has possessed him.

He flung open the door to Gaius' rooms. "Gaius!" he shouted. "Help me!" He heard the note of desperation in his voice, and when Gaius emerged, equally frightened, he was already laying Merlin on the bed.

"I found him like this in the courtyard. I…don't know how long he's been there, but I sent for him…an hour ago."

Gaius frowned, but his eyes betrayed his fear. "These clothes are soaked through. Help me remove them."

His hands shook as he untied the laces on Merlin's shirt, hauling it over unresisting arms that were bruised and bleeding. Who would do such a thing, and right under the king's nose? He would have to increase patrols in the city at night. He could not let this happen again.

Gaius had removed his trousers and wrapped him in a blanket, but Arthur pushed the wool back, tracing a cut on his shoulder as his mouth went dry.

"This was made by a gauntlet," he whispered. Gaius tensed beside him.

"Are you sure, sire?"

"I know the mark." He would not be sick. He would not leave. Yet the fury and betrayal coursed through him – a knight had done this. One of his knights had attacked Merlin.

"His leg is broken – hold him still while I splint it."

Arthur nodded, leaning forward to press his shoulders into the pillow. Merlin cried out and tried to twist away; Arthur quickly took hold of his hand, pressing it with his own. "It's all right, Merlin. It's me."

The man quietened and Arthur stroked his fingers, fighting back the anguish rising in his chest. "Will he be all right?"

"If we can keep infection from his wounds, he will make a full recovery. Provided his head is…"

Gaius trailed off and Arthur brushed his free hand over Merlin's scalp, disturbed by the bumps and cuts he found there. "He will be fine," he said firmly, his voice brokering no argument.

"Hold him now," Gaius said, and Arthur pressed again as Merlin practically leapt off the bed, breathing hard. Arthur grasped his shoulders, swinging behind him to support him against his body.

"Easy, Merlin, I've got you."

He relaxed against Arthur's chest as Gaius finished applying the splint. "You found me," he said wonderingly and Arthur closed his eyes.

"I found you," he said, cursing the wobble in his voice.

Gaius forced Merlin to drink a potion before continuing his work, applying salves and bandages, stitching cuts where necessary, and trying to reduce the swelling.

"There were four of them," Merlin whispered and Arthur's hold on him tightened. "Arthur, they were-"

"Knights, I know. I will deal with it," he said darkly, tone at odds with the sweep of his thumb over Merlin's wrist.

"They said I'd stolen your favour."

He was speechless. Merlin had been attacked for being his friend. He was a danger to Merlin, to everyone he was close to – he would have to distance himself from them, however much it hurt him. He wouldn't see anyone die for him. Especially not Merlin.

"I told them to go to Hell."

Arthur sighed and leaned on Merlin's shoulder. It seemed it might be difficult to get rid of him after all. "Merlin, you are an idiot."

"So you keep saying," Merlin said with a tinge of amusement, before gasping at Gaius' hand on his leg. Arthur held him until the wave of agony had passed and then, reluctantly, lowered him down to the pillow.

"You need to rest," he said, before looking up to Gaius. "Would you fetch my spare sword from Merlin's room?"

"Sire-"

"Please, Gaius."

"Are you going to watch over me?" Merlin teased.

"Yes," he said bluntly, perching on the edge of the bed. "Until morning."

"You don't have-"

"Merlin, I'm staying."

Merlin closed his eyes and a smile tugged at his lips. "Okay."

He watched Merlin fall asleep and took the sword from Gaius with a nod. Then, with one hand on the pommel and one on Merlin's shoulder, he commenced his watch.

~

"I have called you here for a reason."

They were all watching him nervously. His jacket was stained with Merlin's blood and they couldn't keep their eyes off it; Morgana had told him to change, as she'd taken his place at Merlin's side, but he had shrugged off her concerns. He would not waste time while such filth pervaded his brotherhood.

"My manservant was attacked in the courtyard last night by four knights of Camelot."

A ripple of shocked whispers spread through them but he held up his hand.

"I give these…despicable pigs three options. One – they may fall on their swords before me now." There was absolute silence. "Two – they may creep out of Camelot by nightfall, like the rats they are. Or three – they may stay silent and condemn themselves and their brothers to execution by hanging."

Every knight before him was horrified by his words. In their eyes, this punishment was outlandish – servants were beaten all the time, for inadequacy or amusement. Yet he was deadly serious and they could read it in his eyes.

"As none of you have stepped forward for death, I will count you tomorrow. I hope what I find does not displease me. Dismissed!"

He watched them leave, his heart heavy. He prayed he would not have kill them in the morning, but he would do anything to keep Merlin safe.

Shaking his head, he returned to Gaius' chambers, exhausted. When he staggered through the door, Morgana caught hold of him and guided him to Merlin's room.

"You must rest."

"I can't, Morgana. I have the hunt-"

"I'll tell Uther you're indisposed. Now lie down with Merlin and go to sleep."

"Who will watch-"

"Gwen will be here all day, and I'll leave your sword on the chair."

With a huff, Arthur sat heavily on Merlin's bed, causing the man to shift onto his side and open his eyes.

"You're back," he said sleepily and shuffled over, leaving a space for Arthur to take. The prince reluctantly lay down, waiting for Morgana to shut the door before reaching for Merlin's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been mangled," Merlin said hoarsely, offering a lopsided smile. "You…dealt with it?"

"It's done," he said, absently reaching to trace the bruise on Merlin's cheek. He closed his eyes, lips parted, and Arthur wondered if he could kiss him, show him how much he meant to him, how afraid he'd been.

Merlin's breathing evened out and Arthur realised he'd fallen asleep. With a soft sigh, he let his hand fall away from Merlin's face. Tomorrow, then.

He moved closer to Merlin, resting his arm over his waist, and closing his eyes. He was his servant's man, and he did not care what anyone thought of it.

He had Merlin and that was all that mattered.

* * *

  


  


[](http://eos-rose.livejournal.com/131590.html)   
**Podfic by[](http://eosrose.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eosrose.livejournal.com/) **eosrose****  


  



End file.
